Commercial warewashers commonly include a housing area which defines the washing and rinsing area for dishes, pots pans and other wares. Liquid is typically pumped from a tank through a pump intake and delivered to lower and/or upper wash arms that direct the liquid onto the wares. In some embodiments, the warewashers may include access doors for gaining access to components of the warewasher. For example, it may be desirable to gain access to the housing area to remove the wash arms from the warewasher to clean them.